Pancakes, Pain and Promises
by Shewritesstuff
Summary: There was the wait. The note and the disappointment that followed. (Pancakes are for Bamon)


**A/N:** just watched TVD. Pancakes are for Bamon. Fixing this shit now. Comments are like pancakes. Love.

_**I. Waiting**_

All they had to do now was wait for Bonnie but Damon could hardly sit still.

It was pure anticipation. An electric current surging throughout his body and straight to that heavy heart which had weighed him down ever since he left Bonnie in this perpetual prison.

He had been swallowed up by blinding light only to feel more pain than he had in what was supposed to be his death.

But right now, back in this 90's afterlife, Damon was simply floating and once again making pancakes.

Light and fluffy, just the way Bonnie had proclaimed to hate them as she helped herself to seconds in that strange but comforting life they shared.

Consumed by these oddly cheerful thoughts, it was a surprise to Damon when Elena suddenly leaned over. However, the whipped cream vampire creations she left behind on his plate weren't as unexpected as they should have been.

All Damon thought he had ever wanted was to get back to the girl that sat with him at this table at this very moment. Bonnie knew exactly how much. In fact it was all she heard from him for the first month they spent in 1994.

He told her every day. How much he wanted to _not be here._

But as the days went by and Damon continued to bemoan the terrible fate they had been dealt with fervent selfishness he began to slowly realise one key fact he had been awful enough to overlook. Bonnie _too_ wanted to get back to the people that loved her.

With each further day they spent in 1994, the light of Bonnie's smile seemed to fade a little more. It was a smile that without realising Damon had tethered his entire faith to.

And yet he was in part responsible for actively killing it with self-absorbed tales of all the things he'd rather be doing than sitting with her. She who had wanted the same things as he did.

Fearing he would one day wake to find that smile completely gone, Damon tried to coax it out of her with a smile of his own - abeit it be an awkwardly drawn whipped cream fangy one. Playful but powerful it was the only gesture he could think of.

A friendly gesture the bright and optimistic people in Bonnie Bennett's life would have approved of. Elena's actions just now confirmed this was what Bonnie's 'girls' would have done and Damon had succeeded. She might sniped at him day in and day out about how_corny_ they were and about how the joke was _getting old _but truth was those pancakes were exactly what she needed to keep remembering how to hope.

To remember how it felt to have a friend.

He might not have been one of her loved ones, but in that moment Damon had to become everything to her as he began to realise Bonnie was everything to him.

Smiling down at his own pancakes, Damon waited for the moment he could lay eyes on that simple smile once again.

_**II. Writing**_

_Bon,_

_Get your __**badass**__ to the Gilbert porch so we can damsel in distress you out of a jam for once._

_Pack light. _

_^,..,^ _

_Damon_

_**III. **__ Wishing_- _**Doing**_

Wishes were for witches with actual spells. Or to comfort whiners without spines.

Damon just **did not** wish for things. He made things happen or alternatively he punished himself, with rage and recklessness, for wanting them in the first place.

He never asked for things he could not have.

But right now as he stood Bonnie_-less_ in a sea of graves he was wishing for anything but this hell.

He wished for a return to the hell he had shared with young witch for all those months. Just to be back there for a second so he could spare her the hell of a broken promise.

Yet, here he remained. With no way of returning despite having done everything to make_ just that one thing_ happen.

Damon Salvatore did things. Not all of them good.

But getting Bonnie back was going to be the best thing he had _ever_ done. And to do it he had done things to his friend he might not ever be forgiven for.

As Alaric struck him in anger, Damon wished he could have told him it was worth it and that Bonnie was with him, ready to exact revenge of the monster that was going to obliterate the former hunter's new girlfriend.

Bonnie would have fixed it, the way she fixed everything, over and over again.

Damon felt Elena gently place her hand on his shoulder in a feeble attempt to fix the agony he felt. All he wished for was for her to disappear so he could be alone.

As alone as Bonnie was at this very moment after having the wish that kept her alive stolen from her by his inky lies on paper promising a rescue. A note Damon had to take responsibility but at this moment felt like choking on instead.

Closing his watery eyes, Damon began to wish it all away.

However, all he saw behind his shut eyes was Bonnie's hopeful face over the breakfast table, remembering that smile full of faith.

Instead of wishing upon deceptive stars, Bonnie had placed the faith that kept her going in a teddy then sent it to find him across time and space.

Wishes were for witches.

And Bonnie Bennett had sent him magic.

Refusing to let guilty tears fall and self-pity to cripple him, Damon disappeared into the night. He could vaguely hear Elena's voice calling after him but he kept going because Damon knew that's what he owed Bonnie.

_To do something._


End file.
